


Gotta Love Denbrough

by reddiegays



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Adult Losers Club (IT), Crushes, First Kiss, Love Confessions, M/M, The Jade of the Orient (IT), The Losers are all horny for Bill, discussing first kisses, this is a reddie fic. but they all low key wanna fuck bill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:08:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23776630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reddiegays/pseuds/reddiegays
Summary: At the Jade, Bill finally learns how all of his friends felt about him when they were younger.
Relationships: Ben Hanscom/Beverly Marsh, Bill Denbrough/Mike Hanlon, Bill Denbrough/Stanley Uris, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, Minor Bill Denbrough/Beverly Marsh - Relationship
Comments: 7
Kudos: 105





	Gotta Love Denbrough

“Wait, wait,” Bill held up his hands, looking around the table they’d gathered around in the Jade, “you _all_ had a crush on me?”

The group took a quick glance at each other before nodding and slyly sipping their drinks, all except Ben who looked a little embarrassed.

“Um, I didn’t…”

“Stay out of this straight boy,” Richie smiled around his beer bottle, winking at a smiling Ben; Eddie had shot him a glare at the straight comment but he didn’t want to think too hard about what that could mean. Anyway, Stan was trying to justify himself…and failing.

“It wasn’t a _crush_ ,” he was explaining, growing more and more annoyed at the smug look on Bill’s face, “shut up, it was thirty years ago. I was thirteen!”

Eddie nodded his agreement, peering into his glass of water as though wishing it were something else, “hero worship.”

Stan hummed his agreement, chugging his own bottle of beer. He was happily married, thank you very much. Bill Denbrough wasn’t going to ruin that, no matter how hot he still was. His thoughts were interrupted by a loud snort from Richie.

“Fuck off, Spaghetti. You had it the worst.”

“Fuck you, no I didn’t,” Eddie snapped fiercely, although the blush on his face was unmistakable. Before Richie could say anything to humiliate him further, he quickly added, “I admired Bill and he was a good friend.”

Richie didn’t back down, though, smirking like the asshole he was, “yeah, don’t think I didn’t catch you ‘admiring’ him once or twice.”

Eddie’s colourful description of what exactly Richie could do to himself was hushed by the Losers chuckling and spluttering into their drinks. Bill wasn’t quite sure if he was pleased about the fact that most of his friends had at some point wanted to bone him so he sipped his drink awkwardly.

“What was it?”

“The leadership thing,” Mike said instantly, almost without thinking. He didn’t even seem to realise that everyone was watching him curiously, “the way you’d charge into a situation without even thinking about.”

“I knew it!” Richie shouted, startling everyone by slamming his beer bottle onto the table, “Mike’s moronsexual. Pay up!”

He wiggled his fingers towards Beverly who groaned and dug around in her purse, smiling apologetically at a stunned looking Mike. The entire exchange seemed to greatly amuse both Stan and Ben. Bev lit a cigarette, preparing to have her say as she leaned back in her chair.

“It didn’t hurt that you were sort of cute,” she admitted, smirking at Bill who looked decidedly uncomfortable now, “you were my first kiss.”

“Snap,” Stan and Mike both uttered at the same time, ignoring Richie’s delighted guffaw and exclamation, _‘Big Bill, you slut!’_ to stare at each other. Eddie remained suspiciously quiet, silently drinking his water.

When the attention to Ben, he blinked innocently and held up his hands in surrender, “hey, don’t look at me. My first kiss was with Beverly in the sewers.”

Bev blushed sweetly and stubbed out her cigarette, smiling shyly at Ben which he returned adoringly. Everyone went quiet for a moment, each of them curious about the other two’s first kisses but none wanting to press them about it. Eddie drained his water, avoiding looking at everyone.

“I don’t remember.”

They left it at that, nodding acceptingly if slightly disappointed. Richie looked around at his friends and rolled his eyes, playing with his empty beer bottle.

“Is that the best you guys can do? You’re about to hear a real story, a man’s first kiss and it’s real fucking dirty,” the Losers groaned but Richie had them right where he wanted them. Fuck him, they loved listening to his dumb stories. They’d even missed it, even if turned out to be bullshit, “lemme set the scene. It’s late, we’re at a drive in movie. Me and my honey parked in my truck, right? Jurassic Park on the projector,” he mimed putting his arm around an invisible woman, his glasses slipping down his nose as he acted out what was most likely a fantasy, “I lean over like ‘you ready to receive my package, baby?’” They all laughed despite it being the dumbest thing they’d ever heard which only spurred Richie on, “and she giggles and says ‘Richie, we can’t, what if my little Eddie Bear sees us.’”

The Losers exploded into laughter apart from Eddie. The short spitfire balled up his napkin and tossed it at Richie’s stupid head, calling him every name under the sun.

"Fuck you, Richie. Can you not, like, mention my mom at every fucking moment?”

Richie was still laughing as he dodged yet another napkin chucked at him, “okay, Eds, I’ll make you a deal. I won’t mention your mom ever again if you tell the guys about your first kiss.”

Eddie looked like a deer in headlights, his large doe eyes wide and nervous looking. He glanced briefly at their friends, glued to their exchange as if they were watching a tennis match. He wet his lips, swallowing.

“No.”

Richie actually looked surprised, “why not?”

“Because, because it’s private.”

“I don’t mind, dude,” the comedian smiled genuinely, feeling like a huge weight had lifted from his shoulders, even if he hadn’t said anything aloud. He shrugged casually, “pretty sure everyone’s got me figured out, anyway.”

Richie and Eddie continued to smile at each other, almost forgetting they weren’t alone in the restaurant. Bev, Stan and Ben watched in anticipation, each waiting for something. Bill, however, looked confused and looked between his friends, wondering if any of them were struggling to keep up with what was going on.

“Does anyone know what the fu-” he was cut off by Beverly slapping a hand over his mouth. Just in time, too, as Eddie cleared his throat and turned to face the group.

"Alright. So…it was in high school, we were both seniors. I was struggling in math so I got a tutor,” the Losers could see where this was going and they nodded understandingly. however, Eddie’s next words came as quite the shock, “Aaron Matthews, some math whizz kid. He was annoying as fuck but really cute,” Richie cleared his throat several times and Eddie rolled his eyes, “anyway, I wanted to ask him out. And, um, you remember the theme for our prom?”

“Masquerade,” Mike and Ben answered. The other three hummed their agreement as they remembered. Eddie continued, slightly red in the face.

“So, yeah, I had this big plan to surprise Aaron at prom,” he sighed, deciding to just come right out and say it, “I walked up to him and kissed him,” the Losers offered unenthusiastic cheers, applauding politely. This wasn’t where they thought the story had been heading. But Eddie wasn’t quite done, “the thing is, I didn’t realise Aaron and- and Richie had the same masquerade mask.”

“Lucky me,” the trashmouth declared happily, cheekily clinking glasses with a pleased looking Stan, “and I didn’t pass out.”

“We dated for a bit and we were gonna leave Derry together. But…”

“We forgot,” Richie said, meeting Eddie’s gaze reluctantly; they shared a fond smile, wondering what could have been. Their eye contact was so intense, Mike had to break the tension before history repeated itself. He shook his head, staring into his empty glass.

“At least you were sober.”

Bill groaned, dropping his head to the table, “you’re never going to let that go, are you?”

“You could have picked a more romantic setting than our Saturday night Twister tournament, William,” Mike chastised fondly, grinning as Bill blushed, kicking a delighted Stan under the table.

This was it. The Losers were back and all was right in the world.


End file.
